User talk:Nitram86
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Haineko (spirit) page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 10:11, November 18, 2009 Re: cap 396 Are you looking for advice or for me to write part of it? If its advice, then just write down what you see as important in the chapter. Don't worry about missing out any details, as someone else will add them in if they're important enough. As far as fighting is concerned, we don't need a blow by blow account of every bit of action, just a general overview of how it's going. Summarize any important dialogue or revelations/plot details. If there is something your not sure about, you can ask for advice on it on the article's talk page. The Volume Summary Project has some helpful guidelines for writing chapter summaries in general. If you're looking for me to add to it, the latest chapters don't typically have their summary written until a more reliable translation is released (namely Cnet or Ju-Ni), as the speed scans (such as sleepyfans and mangastream) are well known for making translation errors. It will be updated once those are available. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 14:44, March 18, 2010 (UTC) i'm italian i do my best but i'm not very well in english so i need a help to control the text errors Re:yozu and karin images part 2 All image galleries are locked as they are still under construction and have experience problems with people adding things that do not belong there (fan art, etc). They will be opened at some stage, but until then, the admins are handling them. Please note that as set out in the Bleach Wiki:Image Policy, all images from the anime/manga must have valid license and fair use rationale added to them. You can see what these should look like at the following link: File:Kugo Ginjo.png. Please ensure that you add these to any images you upload in future. Given that English is not your first language, if you have difficulty with it, just copy the templates onto the page of the image you are uploading and fill in the chapter or episode number and we can figure out the rest from there. Regards, 13:51, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :The way they are done is fine. Thanks for adding them, 12:14, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Images If your images are being removed, then it is because they lack a Fair Use rationale, which states the source of the material being used in the image, and it is something we are adding to all new uploads now. If the image does not have a Fair Use raionale, then it will be deleted. If you want your uploads to stay, then you need to start adding the Fair Use tags onto the images once you've uploaded them. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 14:38, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :I already spoke to you about this in the Chatroom, there are already tags in the summary section when you select the option to upload a new image, you just need to accurately fill those out for the image to legally remain here!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 15:05, August 3, 2011 (UTC)